


Promotion Bonus

by Guinevak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: (it's not love they're very clear on that), Adolescence, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Partners in Crime, Teasing, no adults are involved, teenagers in something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Cassian’s shot up since their last meeting.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/DJ
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Promotion Bonus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abluvions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abluvions/gifts).



Cassian’s shot up since their last meeting. “Aw, look at you, Alliance,” DJ says. “Bet you’re even shaving now.”

“I was doing that two years ago,” Cassian says, clipped, “the difference is now you can tell. Do you want to hear about this job or not?”

“Touchy.”

But they get down to business then, and soon they’re deep in shipping records and hyperlane traffic data and some unexpectedly interesting contracts. It’s days later when DJ, high on victory, gives that sleepy shit-eating grin and says, “C’mere, b-babyface.”

Cassian rolls his eyes, but he kisses softer than either of them expects.

**Author's Note:**

> I had more ideas for obnoxious teen banter but DJ's hard to write, yo.


End file.
